The present invention is generally directed to a lock for closure members and specifically directed to a guarded padlock to prevent vandalism and theft and to protect the padlock from the weather elements. Padlocks are generally used to secure closure members, such as tool boxes and the doors of trucks and buildings, and for many other applications. The railroad industry, in particular, uses padlocks extensively in critical areas that are remote or otherwise difficult to patrol, such as railroad switches, boxcar doors, etc. Padlocks are used in combination with lock assemblies which include a staple which is secured to a first closure member and a hasp which is secured to a second closure member. The staple has a loop portion which extends beyond the outer face of the first closure member. The hasp consists of a back plate which is secured to the second closure member and a front plate which is hingedly connected to the back plate and includes a slot which is adapted to slip over the loop portion of the staple, so that the loop extends beyond the outer surface of the front plate. The shackle portion of the padlock is inserted through the loop and secured within the body portion of the padlock.
The padlocks, however, do not always affectively serve their intended purpose as they can be readily disabled by a determined vandal or thief. For example, a sharp blow to the body portion of the padlock can dislodge the shackle from the body. Also, a bar may be inserted within the shackle and utilized as a lever to break or pry the shackle from the body of the padlock. The exposed padlock is also subject to rust and corrosion from the weather elements and the lock may freeze-up when moisture enters the keyhole and subsequently freezes.
Several types of guards or shields have been developed for protecting a padlock from the weather elements and from vandalism and theft. These shields have not been generally accepted for a variety of reasons. The prior art shields are generally complicated and difficult to install, so that the resulting cost of the entire lock assembly is very often prohibitive for most applications.
The main objection with prior art shields is that they make it very difficult to lock and unlock the padlock which they protect. In order to be effective against vandalism, most prior art shields have access openings which are spaced considerably from the padlock to permit entry of the human hand but to prevent the insertion of a disabling tool. The shielded padlock cannot be locked and unlocked by an individual while he or she faces the lock. The individual must position his or her shoulder or back against one of the closure members in order to reach the padlock through the opening of the shield. This is particularly difficult to do if the access opening is at the bottom position which is the best place to be for protection of the padlock against the weather elements. These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art devices have been obviated by the present invention.
It is, therefore, an outstanding object of the invention to provide a padlock lock assembly having shield means for protecting the padlock against the weather elements and from vandalism and theft while permitting easy access to the padlock for authorized use.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a shielded lock assembly for a padlock which is simple in construction, and can be manufactured inexpensively without the use of special tools.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a shielded lock assembly for a padlock which is extremely easy to install.
It is another object of the instant invention to provide a shielded lock assembly for a padlock which is capable of a long life of useful service with a minimum of maintenance.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of a shielded hasp which can be easily applied to existing padlock lock assemblies.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.